


New Years Party

by the_toadlet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, happy new year, im gonna try reeaaaally hard not to turn this into johnlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:37:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: I was bored and the lovely TheAlphaFox gave me a prompt so here we are happy new years





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlphaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/gifts).



Mycroft despised Anthea at the moment. Why she had decided it was a good plan to drag him away from his office and "into the real world", as she put it, was beyond him. It was bloody annoying and the punch wasn't even spiked with decent vodka.

 

Although the cute man across the room certainly didn't hurt. The an glanced up from - was that Molly:?- an made eye contact and Mycroft was very, very glad he had mastered his impulse to turn a light pink.

 

And of course the man noticed. He strode with a slightly more sassy gait then was considered average, and Mycroft found himself caring very little.

 

" Jim Moriarty, hi."

 

" Mycroft, nice to meet you."

 

" I couldn't help but notice you oogling my ass a few minutes ago." Mycroft couldn't help but notice how silky the mans voice was.

 

" Hm."

 

" So? What did you think of it?" 

 

" Of what?" Of course Mycroft knew exactly what Jim was talking about, but it never hurt to clarify.

 

" My magnificent bum, of course!" Mycroft nearly chocked on his drink. " that good?" It was all Mycroft could do not to nod.

 

" No comment."

 

" I'd say you loved it, but ah well. Dance with me, Mycy."

 

" If I-" whatever Mycroft was going to say was stopped by the startled squeak when Jim pulled him out onto the dance floor and into a dip. He instinctively wrapped.his arms around the man, but let then stay there when he was pulled out of the graceful move.

 

" If you what, darling?" Mycroft couldn't deny what that bloody gorgeous voice was dong to him.

 

" If I... " Mycroft was a still a bit dazed by the wonderful audacity of this man, and couldn't deny that he really couldn't focus on anything at the moment. 

 

" Its new years, and I haven't anyone to kiss. You, darling, are just about everything I want in a man." Jim was honestly going to screw Mycroft over if he kept this up. " would you like yo be my new uears kiss, love?" Jim pressed a small kiss to the side of Mycrofts ace, and Mycroft could feel homself getting at least ten degrees warmer.

 

" I would like nothing more, Mr. Jim Moriarty." Jim smiled, and Mycroft knew at that moment he was beyond doomed.

 

" I'm so glad, because its one to midnight."

 

" Oh, lovely. Does that mean I get to do this-" here is when Mycroft placed a tentative kiss on Jims lips "- now?" Jim looked pleasantly blown away, and Mycroft was oddly pleased with himself for causing that,.

 

" Oh, love , if its like that every time, you can kiss me as much as you'd like." Mycroft let himself smile for the first time that night. 

 

" I may care to take you up on that offer."

 

" Excellent, because here comes your assistant and mine. I'll leave my number right..." Jim slid his hand down Mycrofts back trouser pocket. " here. I've got to go love, call me." Jim slipped away from Mycroft, a rueful smile on his face. 

 

" I plan to." Mycroft murmured almost silently, but a wink from Jim told him it wasn't completely silent.


End file.
